Dream a dream
by Softwhitefuzzy
Summary: Stiles is different when Derek slips between the sheets each night. He is quiet while Derek talks, steady in a way he's when not in bed. In bed together they are different in a way that heals Derek's soul. **please read notes before ever chapter is posted**
1. Chapter 1

I know that tags are important. That they make a fic easier to access in a search and also help people avoid triggers. However I also feel that sometimes it gives away a portion of the story way to early. So I'm warning you now that I will I'm still in the process of writing, I will change post warnings in in the preface of each chapter should they be required.

* * *

The lights were off in the house in front of Derek, it's two occupants finally asleep for the night. Derek made his way inside, using his usual entrance, the second-story window.

"Come to my house anytime you need to sleep or do laundry or just to chill," Stiles had thrown out at him earlier that night at the pack meeting. Derek had to finish up some business with Peter before he decided to take him up on the offer. The lure of somewhere safe and clean to sleep was too great to pass up. They had only finished the alpha pack business up and the sense of danger still lingered. Safety was being with another pack member.

Stiles lay in his bed, deep asleep with his mouth openly slightly as his breath came heavily out of it. Derek envied him, though he could see that his body was tense and the sleep wasn't as deep as it could be. Even sleeping, the boy was still more alert than most people.

Stiles shifted, Derek could hear his heartbeat starting to beat faster as he came out of sleep. His eyes opened into slits and stared at Derek for a few moments before mumbling something in eligible and shifted over in his bed moving the blankets indicating that Derrick should get in.

Derek's eyebrows rose at this. He slid off his jacket and laid it on the computer chair then bent to take off his boots. If he was going to be sleeping in a bed he might as will be comfortable while doing it. He kicked off his boots, and then stripped his jeans off, laying them with his jacket. Climbing into bed he lay over in the spot that Stiles had just left, still mostly warm from the boy's body heat.

Derek started to relax into the nice softness of bed made even more enticing by the familiar scent of pack surrounding him. He could smell safety in the sheets; smell the lingering scents of Scott, Isaac and even something of Boyd and Erica lay on the bed.

Stiles tossed and turned before turning around smacking Derek in the chest with his hand. It wiggled and groped about for a bit before snaking further across Derek's chest before laying still.

Derek's eyebrows were up near his hairline as he looked down at the boy in the darkness. "Stiles are you comfortable yet." Derek knew he shouldn't antagonize him, but he couldn't help it.

"No," Stiles complained as he moved again in the bed, this time his lanky body wrapped around Derek's like an octopus.

Derek lay there stiffly before realizing that Stiles had fallen back to sleep. Slowly he found his body being lulled into sleep, comforted by the body that was entwined with his.

He woke with the sunlight just starting to climb into the room. The sheriff's alarm was going off. It was time for him to leave before his presence would be noticed. He bent his head, nosing into the hair of the body that lay next to him, he breathed deep. Stiles pressed closer to him in the night, his fingers curled beneath Derek's shirt, his leg thrown over, wrapped around Derek's thigh. He knew Stiles would be embarrassed by his body's natural reaction to the a warm body and friction. Carefully he got out from underneath the clingy boy which was a trial as he tried to cling tighter, his hips thrusting a few times against him until he was able to escape.

There was some movement coming from the sheriffs' room and Derrick knew that he had to leave swiftly before he was caught.

It wouldn't do to be caught in the sheriff's 17-year-old son's room. Especially with a hard on, not that he was ashamed of it. These things happened in the morning.

Derek stretched feeling his bones pop and muscles shift. It felt good to sleep in a warm bed last night regardless of his bed companion. Derek looked down at Stiles his face smashed into the bed where Derek had just vacated. It's a wonder the boy hadn't smothered himself in his sleep.

Noise in the hallway had Derek making his way out the window quickly. Later he'd come back and use the shower.

Derek went to local diner to get breakfast and coffee. With the Alpha pack situation resolved, Erica and Boyd returned and Isaac now living with Scott. He really had nothing to do for the day. Rare had been his free time of late.

Eating his food as he walked through the forest back to his burnt down him, Derek found himself thinking. It was time to get his house in order. No longer would he stay ruins. He knew that he had to get the house back in order, to give the pack a proper den. The weather would start to turn soon, first rain and then the cold would come. Hopefully he could get the walls and roof repaired before then.

When the day was done and dinner was long gone Derek found himself again the street in front of Stiles house, both its occupants again sleeping. Derek climbed into the window quickly he figured one night with him sleeping hadn't bothered Stiles as he heard nothing protesting his presence of the night before.

Like the night before, Derek entered the room and took off his clothes as Stiles' heartbeat signaled him waking up.

Derek whispered quietly as he stood next to the bed, "Stiles?"

"Don't just stand there, get in." Stiles rolled over and lifted the covers.

Derek slid in and curled up on his side, bending his head slightly, breathing in the scent of the boy next to him. The scent of pack, of family.

Stiles rolled over, his limbs entwining around Derek's like the night before. "Did you have a good day?" He mumbled his voice thick with sleep.

Derek was silent for a moment. Something prompted him to respond, "I'm going to fix up the house. I started cleaning it out today." They lingered in silence for awhile.

"Good, don't like going there, it's so sad. It makes us all sad." Stiles moved, laying his head on Derek's shoulder.

Derek looked down and in the darkness saw that Stiles was looking up at him. Derek froze as Stiles pressed his generous mouth softly against his in a way Derek seemed to remember from his childhood. When kisses were sweet instead of lies. Derek trembled, but didn't push Stiles away. Instead he hesitantly pressed back.

Fingers curled under his chin as Stiles pressed closer into Derek. Heat rose in his body, waking his limbs tremble in anticipation and want, bile rose up from his belly. He pushed Stiles back lips still parted in a kiss. "I..." he said hesitantly, Stiles gaze as heavy on him as his body was that lay on him. "I can't?"

"Can't or won't?" Stiles asked.

It all came back to Kate, all that she had done, had taken from him when he wasn't aged more than the boy in his arms. He would not, could not treat him in such a callous manner. And truthfully, after Kate, intimacy was hard. He could barely stand the touch of the only family he had had left, let alone that of a stranger. And yet this boy who lay in his embrace, who had somehow fought and stumbled into becoming pack, his touch didn't bother him. "I shouldn't," Derek said softly.

Stiles pressed his face into Derek's neck, his lips brushing softly against the skin there, "But you want to."

"Maybe." Derek answered. Stiles was smart, he was attractive but there was so much baggage that Derek carried around. Still he found he wanted to try, "It would have to be slowly. It would need to be slow."

Stiles shifted his lower body back off of Derek's, "Ok... slow."

Emotion prickled behind Derek's eyes and he hoped he wasn't making a mistake, Stiles said nothing more and Derek felt his heartbeat slow and his breath became shallow as he fell into slumber. Derek lay awake, confused, conflicted and yet somehow hopeful. Slow then. Derek let his body relax and sleep overtake him.

Slow was what Derek had said and slow was what he was given. The next few nights that he spent at Stiles house, there was nothing more than cuddling and one heavy kiss from Stiles to Derek a night. And during the days, Derek occupied himself with clearing out his home of trash. He'd have to get a contractor out there soon. While he could do some work himself, he would need professionals for the plumbing and electric. Not to mention someone to check out the stability of the houses framework. Derek had only just finished clearing out the first floor that day.

Early enough that Derek decided to chance a quick shower at Stiles' house before the sheriff got home for the day. And to see Stiles for a little during the day maybe.

He heard Stiles come home while he was almost finished in the shower. "Dad? That you? Where's your cruiser?" Stiles asked through the door, his heart beating faster.

"It's me," Derek shouted back. "Thought I'd get a shower in before your dad got home."

"Oh yeah, sure," Derek heard Stiles go back downstairs.

He quickly finished bathing and stepped into Stiles room to put clean clothes on. The pounding of feet came up the stairs and stopped before the closed door.

"Derek, are you decent?" He was asked.

Derek buttoned his jeans before responding," You can come in now."

Stiles burst in, falling over the door as he opened it. It was a wonder he hadn't fallen and cracked his head several times over.

"Yes, so!" Stiles shamelessly stared until Derek put on his shirt. Derek was amused by the way Stiles ears turned red.

"So, um. If this is going to be a thing, I thought..." Stiles moved to his dresser and opened it, "Why don't you keep some things here." Stiles pulled clothes at of it and shoved them into another drawer. "If you want...It... yeah." Stiles stood and gestured with his long limbs.

"Thank you," Derek inclined his head.

"So my dad won't be home tonight. He's off to some meeting and won't be back until tomorrow." Stiles walked over to his window and closed the shade. "You could stay here; we could have dinner and watch a movie, do a little bonding." Stiles cocked his hips, "I'll even let you leave through the front door."

Derek threw his wet towel at Stiles head and it hit with a wet thwack. It hid the smile that came over his face. Derek started for the living room.

"So is that no?" Stiles called out after him.

* * *

Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you all are enjoying the story! Thank you for reading.

* * *

Derek had to admit it wasn't his best moment. They were on the couch in the middle of eating Chinese while watching some ridiculous movie from the 80s that Stiles insisted was a classic when the front door opened. And the sheriff walked in.

Derek looked up at him, his mouth full of house lo mein and slowly removed his feet from the table. He noted that Stiles just left his there. He was a bit of a dick sometimes, Derek thought. He had noticed.

"Son." The sheriff said as he took his jacket off and stuffed it into the closet next to the door.

"Father of mine," Stiles replied between bites of food. The brat didn't even have the good sense to look apologetic for harboring a suspected murderer.

Derek slid upright on the couch, his previous relaxed state long gone.

The sheriff meanwhile made himself home right in front of the TV, forcing stiles to pause the movie. With one hand brushing the back of his head, the other motioned in Derek's direction, "What's this then?"

"It is called Derek, Derek Hale to be precise. You arrested him once, think you'd remember his name a bit better, tsk tsk," Stiles said, shaking his head at his father.

Derek was impressed with the sheriff's control on his temper. He could tell that the man's blood pressure rose a bit with Stiles lackadaisical answer, but he never raised a finger in the boy's general direction.

Derek was going have to stop thinking of him as a boy if they were going to continue things.

The sheriff continued to stare at his son with a gaze that lesser men had broke under. "I know perfectly well what his name is, now would you mind explaining to me why an, I mean a man YOU accused of murder is now sitting in our house, eating our food and watching our movies with you?"

"School project." Stiles said flippantly as he took a bite out of his egg role. "We have community service projects that have to be finished before the end of senior year and well, when Scott and I thought of people we'd wrong, there was Derek at the top of the list!"

The sheriff crossed his arms across his chest, "I'm aware of the giving back program, now what exactly does this have to do with why Mr. Hale is doing here," he looked straight at Derek, "no offense son."

Derek said nothing, sitting stiffly, just continuing to watch the confrontation unfold. So far, nothing Stiles had said had been a lie, not even half a one. He too now wondered what plot those two had cooked up this time.

"Derek is rebuilding his house. And as a way of apologizing for his past behavior, Scott is going to help. And since I'm just a kind thoughtful friend, I've decided to help as well. In fact we've gotten together a few people that are willing to lend a hand." Stiles smiled up at his father like he'd never done a thing wrong in his life.

The sheriff closed his eyes, took a deep breath, opened them again and focused completely on Derek this time, "You okay with this son?"

His heart throbbed at being addressed like that, the way his own father would speak to him. Aspirated after a day's work only to come home and have to deal with some trouble him or his siblings caused. Derek meanly whined and shook his head.

"While I'm not so sure about their help," mainly because he'd only just found out about it, "however it was their fault that everyone in the town thinks I killed my sister. Things have been," Derek paused because how do you tell someone who's always fit in with society about the stares, the whispered comments that he always heard perfectly. The way people would pull their children closer as he walked past in the grocery store. "Awkward, since my return. Frankly speaking, being seen in the company of kids, almost my own age, especially one who is the sheriff's son, well... That could make some things easier."

He looked back and forth between the two Stilinskis; both had a look of semi shock on their faces.

Stiles leaned forward, "I don't think I've ever heard you talk so much all at once."

"Derek, if anyone is giving you trouble, you let me know and I'll have a talk with them. You were cleared," the sheriff said while throwing a glance to his son, his eyes softening a bit. He leaned forward and snagged the rest of Stiles egg roll and popped it in his mouth. "You boys have fun with your movie."

"Hey you can't eat that! And what are you doing home anyway; I thought you had a meeting?" Stiles gave his dad a knowing look, moved his gaze pointedly to his stomach and then back.

"Stop looking at me like that." The sheriff huffed. "I did. Only instead of going, we just connected our offices via video conference and had it that way. It was a bit easier and let me come home and find out what you've been hiding from me. Now I'm going to get some dinner and watch the game in my room. Be good." The sheriff made his way to the kitchen.

"Better be a salad you're eating," Stiles after him.

Derek snorted as he heard e sheriff curse under his breath about how he had the most annoying, but loving son in the world. And called the salad fixings vegetables of Satan.

Stiles leaned closer, his shoulder brushing Derek's, "Tell me his eating a salad."

He liked it. This side of Stiles, that cared so much about his father. Who nagged his father to eat better. Who needled him a bit, but then surprised him a second later. Stiles surprised Derek as well.

He had made it possible for them to be around each other. Quietly. They needed time and an explanation and Stiles had gotten that for them.

Crap, he'd also gotten him time spent with Scott. Derek curled his lip and threw his fork into the lo mein container and glared at Stiles.

Who sat there like e smug bastard he was. "You just figure out that you'll be spending plenty of time with Scott."

Derek glared at him, honestly there was only so much rejection and hatred leveled his way he could take. And Scott hated him. Derek looked away, even though Derek had called Scott brother.

"Don't worry, they'll all be there. Lydia and Allison too. We all have parts to play. And we'll be rotating who takes pictures at what time so it clearly shows all of us working. I think Lydia and Jackson are going to go out to the house soon so she can draw up a list of things that needs to be done." Stiles used his chopsticks to snag a piece of chicken from Derek's container.

"I have a small list. I can do some things, but I need someone to do the electrical work. And I need to contact someone about seeing about the frame of the house." Derek clenched his fist. He wasn't sure how he felt about everyone helping. There were things he needed to do himself.

A punch to his arm drew him out of his thoughts, "Don't hit me!" He stared at Stiles in amazement. Derek didn't like to be hit for more reasons than he was the alpha. Kate used to do that and it made him hurt inside. It wasn't okay to hit people.

"Don't be a baby, it was a love tap. Besides you were getting all broody on me. This will be good, just trust me." Stiles fiddled with the control, "come on let's finish the movie."

Derek looked away, at anything but at Stiles. He focused back on the movie and started eating again. He felt dismissed in a way.

Later that night, after he'd left with a wave to the sheriff, Derek drove around for a bit. He wasn't sure if he should go back to Stiles' for the night or not. He ended up going back to the train cars and wasn't at all surprised to find his three betas lounging around. What he was surprised to see was Lydia and Jackson there with them.

Lydia flicked her hair over her shoulder as she said primly on a crate, "I'm glad you showed up. There are a few things that I'd like to go over with you. However it's getting late and Jackson needs to take me home. Are you available to meet tomorrow?"

Though Lydia was the one who asked the question, the rest of them were clearly waiting for his attention to the question. He saw papers with writing and doodles sitting on a board in the middle of them and tablet in Lydia's hands. They were all really going to do this, they were all helping. Without him even asking. Warm spread in his belly.

Derek pulled a sheet of paper out of his jacket pocket. It had all the notes he'd taken written on it. He walked over and handed it to Lydia who snatched it with pink talons, "What time were you thinking?"

A wave of sighs came over the group when they realized that Derek wasn't going to yell at them.

He watched Lydia scan the notes before she answered, "Well, seeing as its Sunday tomorrow, how about we meet for brunch at that little corner cafe in town, The Black Lab. Jackson loves their omelets."

He wasn't buying that innocent act for a minute. The Black Lab indeed. He glared at her, "Fine."

Lydia smiled and stood, then entwined her arms with Jackson followed, "Excellent, meet us at 10am, that will give me time to go over your list and add it into the tablet."

"And I suppose you're what, the project manager of this project?" Derek couldn't help but ask.

Lydia blinked at him in a way that made him uncomfortable. He was grateful that she was immune to the bite, because he had no doubt that she'd turn into something worse than Jackson. "Of course. We'll all be assigned jobs based on our skills."

Derek nodded. That sounded good.

"Of course some of us have a pre-disposition towards demolition may be used a little harder at first than others." Lydia glanced at Erica who took this as a compliment and preened at the attention.

"Just don't let her near our food," Isaac mumbled, reminding them all that Erica's only ability with food was to somehow poison others with it. Again Erica smiled, only this time everyone knew it wasn't a compliment.

Derek nodded and made his way towards the train car where he kept his things. He climbed into the metal structure and stared at the mattress inside. It was large and comfortable, but he didn't want to sleep there.

Turning around he walked back out past the others.

Later as he climbed into bed with Stiles, who once again held the blankets for him to get in, he wondered just what was happening. He curled up into Stiles, making him the small spoon, wrapping his arms around tightly, so he could bury his face into the back of his neck and breathe in deeply his scent. Also so he could hold him still as he struggled to speak.

It was difficult to talk sometimes, to get out exactly what he meant. And hope that the other person understood.

"You can't, you can't do what you did earlier tonight. I don't like it." Derek said, his heart pounding hard.

Stiles, voice a bit thick with sleep, hummed before asking, "What do you mean?"

Derek rubbed his nose along Stiles skin, before hesitantly placing a small kiss behind his ear. He leaned back barely an inch, "Don't hit me, not if we're going to be doing this. Going to be meaning something more to each other. I don't like it, there should never be hitting. Not, not from you, not from me, not between us." Derek closed his eyes, hoping that Stiles would understand.

"Did she?" The question trailed off.

Derek nodded into Stiles' neck.

He felt fingers trace along his and then grip his tightly, "Okay."

* * *

Leave a little love!


	3. Chapter 3

Hope everyone had a nice holiday. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy.

* * *

Derek walked up to the chrome door of the Black Lab cafe, to all outwards appearance it seemed as if he had not a care in the world but in reality he was nervous. He'd never been the greatest in social situations and that wasn't something that had gotten better after the fire or with age. If anything it had gotten worse.

A heavy feeling ran through him as he saw that the place was packed with customers, most no doubt the after church crowd.

"Derek, over here," Lydia's voice called out, a hand in the air once at him.

He saw several people swerve back and forth like those title bobble headed dolls. There had been no real reason for her to call out; he had already caught their scents the moment he'd stepped out of his car on the street. He wondered if the help rebuild the Hale house project wasn't actually the make Derek Hale a respectable member of Beacon Hill project.

Sliding into the seat opposite of Lydia and Jackson and was actually impressed with the location. They'd made sure he was sitting with his back to the wall and had the advantage of seeing everyone who entered. "Good morning."

Lydia smiled and tilted her head, "Good morning! We took the liberty of placing an order already. The place gets so busy and no one likes waiting for food in the morning. Jackson loves their steak and egg platter, we got you the same thing. Hope you don't mind."

A waitress approached before Derek had a chance to say yes he did mind. "Would you like anything to drink sir?"

"I'll have an orange juice. Could I also get an empty glass with ice, please," Derek asked.

"Sure thing," the waitress said as she marked it in their order. "Your food will be out shortly. Can I get either of you a refill?"

Derek tuned them out and looked around the cafe. He heard bits of whispered conversation. All wondering what the Martin girl was doing with Derek Hale of all people. And questioning when had the Whittemore boy had come back to town. All very scandalous he supposed for the good morning church crowd.

A prissy little tap of Lydia's fingernail on the table in front of him had Derek giving his full attention to her. He couldn't help but roll his eyes, sometimes her mannerisms were a bit too much, and he certainly didn't subscribe to her particulars brand of charm. "Yes?"

"I don't think it will be too difficult to get this rolling with everyone on board, we just need to iron down some specifics and then we can get to it." Lydia pulled the tablet out and opened it up to what looked like some kind of notepad application.

"Before you go making any decisions, let me be clear, while I have no problems with you arranging a schedule or doing most of the ground work, any decisions regarding anything to do with the house have to be run by me first." Derek paused, "this is and will always be my home though I hope it can also by a place the pack sees as a safe haven as well." But it will always be the place of Derek's childhood and maybe someday. The thought was thrust to the back of his mind before it was truly complete. One thing at a time, one day at a time. Slowly.

But Lydia needed to understand her place in the pack. She was smart and completely manipulative. And while Derek did appreciate her skills when they were being used to his advantage, he wouldn't let her do it to him. She needed to submit.

Lydia threw Jackson a look that Derek knew meant trouble already. "What have you done?" Great, this little project of theirs, only his life, was already having issues.

Lydia tapped the tablet. "We wanted to do something for you, but in order to get what we needed; we had to include Danny into our project."

Jackson looked at Derek, "Danny is a good guy and everyone already likes him. We won't have to worry about him at all, we can trust him."

Derek leveled a glare at them that had Jackson ducking his dead and dodging his gaze. "What did you do?"

For all outwards appearance Lydia seemed calm, only the speeding up for her heartbeat betrayed her. She was one cool cucumber, or so his mother would have said.

She leaned forward, "As you know Danny has some particular skills and in exchange for letting him in on this project, last night he was able to get us a copy of the original plans of the Hale House." She turned the tablet around.

On it were scanned blueprints of his house. A good part of the house had been destroyed by the fire and now He wouldn't have to remember ever detail that could distract him from remembering something specific, like the color of the living room. He slowly nodded. "Alright. This is fine, but next time just text me first."

"Maybe," Jackson began, stopping right as the waitress brought them their food.

There was silence as he examined his food, the steak did look good, rare how he liked it and the eggs were nice and soft too. Not too much seasoning, Derek hated when restaurants went overboard, it killed his taste buds. Satisfied Derek motioned to Jackson with his hand, "Maybe what?"

"Maybe one day soon I can stop being so secretive with my best friend?" Jackson said, sniffing haughtily then continuing, "After all, I'm everyone type and so is Danny. You couldn't ask for better."

Derek bared his teeth in a large grin, "Perhaps," he said before biting into a piece of steak. "So what other ideas did you have?" He settled down to listen while be ate.

To his surprise, the rest of the meal went well. Lydia had a well set out plan for them to finish clearing out the rest of the house in the next few days before having a contractor come out. She also was able to get him the information for several companies that had a good reputation. She had also included the lawn and area surrounding the house. Derek was impressed and grateful for the help.

"We'll have to take pictures and video. There's a presentation and report that we have to make, but that should be easy. However it'll also be easy to make changes for our benefit that the contractors won't know about." Lydia looked pleased with herself as they started to go to the counter to pay.

Derek grabbed the check.

Jackson ignored him and slid his card across the counter to the manager. "I got it."

Derek laid his hand on his beta's wrist, "I don't think so." He held his own card out to the manager, "This was a business meeting and as you two are helping me with my responsibilities, I'll be the one picking up the tab." I'll be the one to take care of you, silly pack, is what he really meant.

Jackson pulled his hand back, a small smile on his face. He tucked his card away and wrapped an arm around Lydia's shoulders. With a small move he ducked his head into her neck.

Derek could feel the happiness radiating from the two of them. They were both pleased and Derek found that that pleased him.

As they walked out he couldn't help but ask, "So who's idea was this?"

Lydia smiled, "Stiles' of course. Wouldn't stop talking about how good it would be after we got the notices about the senior projects."

"Of course," Derek slid his black sunglasses on and bid the two farewell.

And if later that night, after taking a lazy Sunday because Lydia had them scheduled to start tomorrow, Derek slid into bed with a silly grin on his face and grabbed himself a handful of the warm, thoughtful boy that had still been sleeping in it, well no one else was around to see the grin, so it was okay.

Because Derek didn't know why or what and he found he didn't even care. Stiles had already been thinking about this before they'd started whatever they'd started. And it gave Derek hope that good things were coming.

With the alliance he'd started with the Argents, that had proved to be valuable during the Alpha conflict, Derek now had a somewhat reliable warning system in place in case other hunters came sniffing around beacon hill. And in return Derek had promised that if they needed a hand with anything of the supernatural sort, then Chris could call on him for help.

Derek found himself running his hand under Stiles' night shirt, teasingly letting it lay low on Stiles' belly causing him to moan and turn his head.

"Tease," Stiles whispered into the night, his heartbeat low and steady, making Derek relax.

He couldn't help himself from nipping Stiles' neck.

Stiles jumped as if electrocuted and ground his rear back against Derek's groin. It caused Derek to slightly wolf out, his blood pounding through his body, excited in a way he hadn't been in a long time.

Shaking the urge to thrust back, he caught the bony hip in his hand and stilled it. Kissing the delectable jaw line he made his way to nip at Stiles' chin before laying is mouth softly over Stiles'. "Thank you," he whispered.

He wasn't expecting Stiles to lick slightly at his lower lip in response. "For what?"

Derek didn't bother to answer; he just pressed forward thrusting his tongue into Stiles' mouth, licking at it as if he could savor every moment.

Stiles whined, curling his arm around Derek's neck and tried to pull him closer, pull him deeper.

Knowing that he didn't want to go further tonight, Derek pulled back and lay his forehead against Stiles' as his tried to get his ragged breathing back in order. He laughed a bit harshly and kissed Stiles with a loud smacking noise. "Just for being you, now go to sleep." He turned Stiles gently back on his side. "Good night."

Derek waited for Stiles to slip back to sleep before nestling his head against his neck and following suit.

* * *

Drop me a line, yo!


	4. Chapter 4

Well here's the next chapter! It has a little bit of a cliff hanger. Don't worry, I'm going to try to get the next chapter out asap. Enjoy!

* * *

It wasn't going too badly, Derek thought as he threw pieces of burnt furniture out the second story window of his home. Every other werewolf of the pack was in another room on the second floor, doing the same thing. Downstairs, their human members had different odd jobs. And Danny was floating around taking pictures of it all.

Derek had made sure that all of them were told to appear human when Danny was around, even made a point of buying them all rough work gloves to wear for protection. Derek grinned and wiped sweat off of his upper lips with his forearm. He loved the smell of the work gloves. They made him want to tear into them and gnaw on them for awhile. It was something they'd done as children when they were teething.

Derek clapped his hands together, ash and dust coming off in big clap clouds. He walked out into the hall, time to inspect how his betas were coming along.

A quick peek in with Boyd and Erica reassured him that things were going along as planned. It was when he started walking to the room that Scott was working in that Derek got a little frustrated. Mainly because he could hear that Scott wasn't working. He was on the phone talking with Allison.

Allison who had opted out of the whole project because then she would have plausible deniability when it came time for the wolves to make special arrangements in the house. Right now, she stood as a neutral party between them and other hunters. They all intended for it to stay that way.

"No, no it's cool. I just don't want to be here. It's so depressing." Scott whined.

Derek clenched his fists. Depressing? If Scott thought it was depressing, shouldn't that give him an idea of how horrifying this was for Derek? Not all of the ash in this house was furniture and clothe. Some of it was the remains of his family.

An odd beeping and clicking reached his ears. Puzzled he peeked into what was once his little brother James' room and stopped in disbelief. Scott sat in the middle of rubble, nowhere near done clearing the room, with talking to Allison on his headset while he was playing an old game boy advance, a box of games and stuff were sitting opened in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Derek rasped, the water gone from his mouth. He recognized that box. He'd given James his old game boy advance when he'd saved up enough money to buy the DS. His little brother had loved all the games and had tried so hard to beat Derek's scores.

Scott cocked his head slightly as he continued to play the game, "Oh hey Derek, hold on, I'm just beating the score on this Tetris game, can you believe this thing survived the fire?"

Derek's heart beat once and it seemed like time slowed as redness overtook his vision.

When he came to his senses it was to him holding Scott by the throat against the wall, with voices shouting at him in the background. There was a tugging on his arm that didn't scream threat, so he knew that it was Stiles. His body visible shook with the effort of holding his wolf back from tearing Scott's throat out.

That game had belonged to his little brother, who was gone and dead. It was just like Scott, who had spit in his face when Derek called him brother, because Scott had reminded him of James. They would have gotten along, gotten into so much trouble together, had they been allowed to meet. Now Scott was doing it again, ruining something so precious because it was one of the only things he had to remind him of his brother.

"Derek, let him go. Scott what the hell happened man?" Stiles continued to tug on Derek's arms.

There was anger in Stiles' voice, along with disappointment. Hurt by this Derek abruptly let go of Scott, who slid down the wall and turned to Stiles, he had understand. Derek hadn't meant to attack Scott, it had just happened.

"This is why I didn't want to freaken be here. You're always talking about control and then you do crap like this," Scott said his hand over his throat as he looked up at Derek.

Stiles nodded his head once, "It is a bit hypocritical of you Derek. You need to use words a little more man."

A whine threatened to slip past Derek's mouth, but he hardened it into a thin line. If this was how it was going to be, Stiles always taking Scott's side then Derek didn't know what to do. Maybe he should end it. He needed someone who was on his side, why wasn't anyone ever on his side? His stomach clenched.

Derek bent over and grabbed the handheld that had fallen on the floor when he'd attacked Scott and the box of games and with a glare, walked past Erica and Boyd who stood in the hallway listening in. They shrank back from him as he walked by, "Go home, you're done for the day. Thanks for helping."

Lydia and Jackson were waiting at the bottom of the stairs as he passed.

"I thought this might happen, don't worry, everything is still mostly on schedule," Lydia said softly as Jackson subtly moved so that he was between her and Derek.

Derek looked at the open front door; escape was right in front of him. He was very aware that he might have ruined whatever they'd been working to build. How like him, he thought.

"I'll text you to remind you to call the contractors tomorrow and set up appointments, ok?" Lydia asked.

Derek nodded and then he was out the door in his car. Moments later he was speeding out of the forest. The road was open before him and how he wished he could just keep driving, but there were responsibilities that he had in Beacon Hill. He was tied to the land and had tied himself to people there, it didn't matter if they'd liked it or not. They'd agreed to be a part of this. Except for Scott and Stiles, his mind whispered.

Derek's gripped the wheel tighter. He didn't want to think of the spazzy dimpled person who'd fallen into Derek's life like a sweet juicy apple that had fallen on the ground in front of a hungry beggar, begging to be eaten. Then someone he's wormed his way into Derek's confidence, with soft sighs and whispered kindness. Stiles was just so pushy, always wanting more and more from him.

Sometimes it made Derek want to be a better person. Derek continued to drive.

It'd been a few days since he'd gone to Stiles to sleep, choosing instead to stay in the streetcars with Isaac and Peter. He didn't know what to say to Stiles, he wasn't even sure if he should be the one contacting Stiles. Derek could privately acknowledge that he was the one who'd started it, but Stiles hadn't made things between them better either. He wondered if Stiles missed him, because even though he thought it was too soon, he had a constant ache in his heart now.

Derek stroked James' box of games and sighed. He lay back on his bed and stared at his ceiling. He kinda hated it here and couldn't wait for the work to be finished enough at the house for him, Isaac and Peter to move in.

The contractor he'd finally decided on was coming to take a look at the building in a couple of days. He'd managed to avoid Scott and Stiles because of lacrosse and detentions and him finishing up his portion of the work before they'd come to do their portions after dinner.

The ring of his cell pulled him out of his musings. One look at the caller id and he saw that it was Stiles. He throat suddenly closed; apparently they were going to do this now then. He accepted the call. "Yes?"

"Hi Derek," Stiles' voice came over the phone. It sounded hesitant.

That little bit made the tightness in his stomach loosen.

"What do you want?" That was what it came down to in the end. What Stiles wanted, did he want Derek. Could he accept that he and Scott had a lot of tension, fighting and bad blood to work out between them?

Stiles breathed out heavily against the phone. "I just thought, I mean I know earlier this week was rough. We had a great time the other night just eating and watching movies. Would you want to do that again? I'm tired of the fighting."

Derek was too. He wished he could just do or say whatever it was that Scott wanted from him so he would just get over himself and be a part of the group they were all trying to forge. "Yes, I mean," Derek paused, trying to get the words that were stuck on his tongue out, "I don't like the fighting either. I was trying."

"Good then, that's great!" Stiles exclaimed. "I'll order a pizza or two, supreme deep dish! You'll love them. See you soon."

There was a click and the phone against his ear was silent. Derek looked down at the phone in his hand and wondered again how he'd let Stiles do this to him. Lead him along, when Derek knew full well that neither of them really knew what the hell they were doing. Derek's cheek twitched, he had to admit that he liked the fact that Stiles was taking the lead in all of this. It made him feel a bit better, that maybe he would get a chance to explain his side of what had happened.

Derek sprung up from his bed and pulled on a clean shirt and breathed in deep the combined scent of him and Stiles. It was from a load of wash that he'd done at Stiles' house while they weren't there. Getting fully dressed and grabbing his jacket, Derek walked out of the subway car.

Isaac sat in the middle of the warehouse on a couch they'd pulled from who knows where. It didn't smell too bad, like rain and mildew, which was more preferable than what it could have smelled like. "Going to Stiles' house then?" He looked up at Derek with sad blue eyes.

I'm doing this for you, Derek wanted to tell Isaac. He wanted to make sure Isaac would always have a home, somewhere safe to sleep, but decided against it. Actions spoke more than words was a phrase his father had liked to drill into them.

"Yes." Derek smirked, "Why are you going to wait up for me, Mom?"

Isaac rolled his eyes and gave a small smile, "No." He looked down at the sketchbook in his hands, a nervous smell drifted from him. "I just," he looked everywhere but at Derek, "Stiles?" Isaac finally asked.

Derek wondered when one of them finally figured out that his scent and Stiles' was beginning to merge together. "It's something that just happened. Something new and," now it was Derek's turn to look away, "fragile."

His eyes turned bright red, "So don't go teasing or bugging Stiles about it. Just stay out of it."

A bit ashamed of how he'd just acting, Derek quickly walked out of the warehouse and to his car. The closer he got to Stiles' house, the more the tension of the past few days was starting to dissipate.

* * *

Leave me a little lovin'!


	5. Chapter 5

Things get a bit heavy in this chapter with references to death. And then later one in the chapter things get a little heated. You've been warned! Enjoy. I have a tumblr btw, come say Hi!

* * *

Derek pulled along the curb in front of Stiles' house. It was still new enough that it felt strange that he didn't have to sneak around all the time. That the sheriff, no matter what Stiles said he'd never call his father Mr. Stilinski, knew of their friendship and was okay with it. Or seemed okay with it.

Derek started for the door and became aware of the fact that there were two heartbeats inside the house, not one. He focused his hearing and found that they both were standing in the living room; with a deep breath Derek identified the mouth watering scent of pizza. Maybe Stiles knew the delivery guy.

He raised his hand to knock on the door and stopped when the door suddenly swing open, revealing the occupant of the additional heartbeat.

Scott stood in Stiles' doorway, his nose wrinkled and the smell of irritation pouring off of him. He turned and glared at Stiles who'd come up behind him.

Stiles quickly reached out and grabbed at Derek's jacket, tugging him to come into the house. Grimacing Derek clenched his mouth shut and reluctantly he let himself be pulled into hostile territory.

Stiles latched onto Scott and with a kick to the door, maneuvered both of them into the living room. Derek was pushed until he was sitting on the couch alongside Scott while Stiles stood nervously in front of them, wringing his hands.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Any day now." He couldn't help becoming irritated by the entire situation.

Stiles stopped and wiped his hands on his jeans. "You two need to talk." He waved his hands around with such a force that Derek thought he was going to hit something on the wall and break it. "Scott you need to tell Derek what you told me and Derek, please just give Scott a chance to finish." He turned and walked up to his room, "don't break anything!"

Derek couldn't stop his claws from sprouting from his hands. Listen! To Scott! When did Scott listen to him, or even give him a chance to explain anything? He was so sick and tired of being led around!

"I'm sorry."

The words broke through Derek's stream of thought and his head snapped to look at Scott in disbelief. He narrowed his eyes and nodded sharply, for Scott to continue.

Scott avoided his glance, but continued, "I didn't think about what the games could mean to you. I see that now." Scott stopped.

Derek could smell hurt, hesitation and sadness clinging to Scott's body and it was rising along with a hint of embarrassment.

"You remind me of my father, before he left my mother." Scott finally spit out.

Derek felt the bottom of his stomach turnover. As far as he knew Scott's father was a dead beat father who abandoned his wife and child. As much as Derek had sometimes wanted to leave all the problems of Beacon Hill behind, he'd never done that.

"Like, you actually look like him a little," Scott leaned forward and put his hands in his head. "It's more than that. It's the way you talk to me, the way you talk to the others. Like how I'm suppose to know how to do something and when I don't, you get this look in your eyes. It's the same look he used to get after mom would buy my medicine and he didn't have enough for his next beer."

Derek wanted to rail and shout because he wasn't anything like that. He tilted his head back on the couch and closed his eyes. He didn't want to hear anymore.

"I know that you're not him though. You had tons of reasons and chances to leave, but you're still here." Scott sat up.

Derek looked over and found Scott staring at him, his mouth turned down and his eyes red.

"I'm sorry. It's not your fault. Sometimes though, can you just. I just don't understand you sometimes." Scott ran a hand over his mouth, "I'm sorry I feel this way."

They sat in silence; Scott continuing to stare at him, waiting for answers that Derek didn't know how to give. Why was it so hard to articulate sometimes?

He could smell Scott's sorrow slowly starting to fade as irritation took its place.

"Why aren't you saying anything?"

Derek sat up straight, he wanted to say things. Needed to tell Scott how wrong he was about Derek, how some of this was Scott's fault for being so presumptuous. How if for just one fucking moment Scott actually listened to anything Derek tried to tell him in the past, then maybe they wouldn't need to talk so much because Scott would be able to smell the sorrow, the determination, the longing that Derek knew lingered around him like the stench of dirty socks.

Then again he'd probably also figure out what Derek and Stiles were doing at nights as well.

Scott stood and started walking towards the staircase and Derek knew at the moment he needed to say something or everything they'd been working towards would be lost and it would once again be his fault.

Derek sucked air in and managed to spit out, "My brother would be your age right now."

Scott stopped and turned.

"Don't do that," Derek said, "it's easier when you're not looking at me. Turn back around...please." He waited while Scott turned.

Derek sunk into his memories, he didn't owe Scott anything...but if it would help.

"I saved all summer to buy the new Nintendo DS. And when I finally had enough money I made sure to wrap all the older games I never played with and my old handheld up. To give to him. He looked up to me, always trying to outrun me or out eat me when we had pancakes." Derek's voice grew soft, because he found that he couldn't picture what James looked like. All their faces had faded with time. It stung.

"I'm sorry for the way you were turned, Scott. I've said it before, the bite is a gift and I've never believed otherwise. I know you never wanted it, but my brother did."

Derek heard the hitch in Scott's breathing. "Your brother wasn't...a werewolf?"

Derek closed his eyes and clenched his fists even harder. Why didn't Scott ever listen to what he was told? "No, not all in our pack were werewolves. But that didn't make us any less close to them, or make them any less important. Or listen to my mother and less."

"I loved my mother because she was my mother and as my alpha she was to be obeyed. You have to remember that I grew up being a werewolf, that the humans around me grew up with weres in the family, so sometimes I can't explain things to you because I just don't know how." Derek could feel his claws ripping into the flesh on his palms.

He didn't want to keep talking, keep ripping his heart open like this. For a kid who had scoffed at his offers of pack before. Which to him meant family. It hurt.

"Okay." Scott said from the stairs.

Derek could taste salt in the air and he breathed in deeper and knew that Scott had cried for him. Had cried for James, which was more than Derek had allowed himself to do. In the end, he still felt like he had murdered his baby brother, even thought he hadn't set the fire himself.

Derek rolled his eyes, because what did okay even mean? He wasn't the only one who needed to work on communication.

"I'm going to go get Stiles and then we are going to eat pizza and watch some crappy movie that he's picked out. I know this isn't over and that we'll both probably still make mistakes, but I'm glad we could talk."

Derek thought about it and realized that this could have gone very differently. "I'm glad too."

Scott jumped on the bottom stair, "Maybe next time we'll be able to look at each other when we talk."

Derek snorted, he doubted it. He stood as Scott bound up the stairs and stretched his neck, feeling it pop. His whole back was sore, tension turning it into a massive knot. Rubbing his neck, he turned and stared at Stiles as he led Scott back down the stairs.

Suddenly fascinated with the slenderness of Stiles' neck he then took inventory of the moles on Stiles' face, suddenly wanting to trace them with his tongue.

"So Derek!" Scott said loudly.

Derek snapped to look at Scott and cleared his throat. He refused to look guilty because he found Stiles attractive. Derek smirked a bit; it was about time that Scott got a bit of his own medicine. The overwhelming stench of lust was powerful when he and Allison were together.

Stiles brought the pizza over to the living room table and he sat in the middle of the couch, leaving Derek and Scott to sit on either side of him.

The pizza was consumed and Scott had been right, Stiles made them watch some horrible old movie that was old enough to have been on VHS tape. Mid way through the movie, the sheriff had come home and gone up to his room after arguing with Stiles about having three slices of pizza.

And then the movie was over and Derek found himself waiting to sneak into Stiles' bed later that night. He thought about everything that had happened and was mostly satisfied with the talk that he and Scott had. It wouldn't solve everything over night but Derek felt that maybe they'd come to a bit of an understanding.

And it also felt good that Scott knew about him and Stiles and hadn't brought that into conversation because Derek wouldn't honestly know what to say. What was even better was the fact that Stiles didn't pressure him in front of Scott to do anything. It made him feel appreciated. Something he hadn't felt in a long time.

The familiar sound of Stiles' heart speeding up made Derek smile as he crept under the covers that Stiles had held open for him. He buried his face into Stiles neck and felt his body relax once he'd inhaled the scent of sleepy musk, grass and detergent with an underlying hint of chemicals, no doubt from Stiles medication.

"I'm trying," Derek whispered into Stiles' ear. "And I know that you're trying. It's like you're walking side by side with me and you have no idea how that makes me feel."

Stiles rolled over and pushed his head under Derek's chin, "I am."

Derek loved that Stiles hands and a leg started sliding over him as Stiles made himself comfortable before they slept. He'd missed this closeness.

His heart started unexpectedly racing as Stiles finger tips brushed teasingly under his shirt a few times. When Stiles long fingers brushed his stomach, Derek couldn't help but suck in air, heat racing wherever Stiles brushed. The tantalizingly slow movement of Stiles hand immobilized him in a way that Derek craved more. He wanted Stiles to take control of this part of their relationship.

Derek had been so out of control for such a long time and every time that Stiles took control it brought a sense of satisfaction to him.

He moaned softly as Stiles fingers slipped under his boxers and pressed down. The blood rushed to his groin and the pressure continued and Derek pressed his head back into the pillow.

He wanted Stiles to go further, to touch him. Derek needed Stiles to go further, but he seemed somehow entranced by his pubic hair. Combing it with his fingers, pressing and tugging on it, Derek was semi erect by these actions and Stiles hadn't even touched him yet.

He thrust his hips upwards, begging Stiles silently to touch him as his breathing puffed out of his mouth path shallowly.

Stiles' fingers stopped and lay still.

Derek waited; tense against what Stiles would do next.

Until he realized that Stiles had stopped and gone back to sleep.

Biting back a curse, Derek tugged Stiles hand out from under his boxers and laid it on his stomach. He closed his eyes and willed his body to calm down, laughing silently as he did so. Stiles was completely ridiculous sometimes.

* * *

Leave me some love! :D


End file.
